Sasuke's Daily Life in Orochimaru's Lair
by Lights of Setsumi Island
Summary: It was about a month or two after Sasuke had entered Orochimaru's lair seeking power. Training was easier than expected, until one day Orochimaru wanted a private "training" sessions with Sasuke....CRACK FIC! Not a pairing, just humor!
1. Sunday

**Teehee.....A CRACK fic for those of you who are Naruto Fans! I didn't come up with this on my own. It was created with the minds of my brother and me! ^_^ Enjoy! LOL.....its kinda short....**

**-------------------------^_^------------------------- "Summary"**

It was about a month or two after Sasuke had entered Orochimaru's lair seeking power. Training was easier than expected, until one day Orochimaru wanted a private "training" sessions with Sasuke....

**-------------------------^_^-------------------------****Sunday.....**

**(Sasuke enters)**

**Sasuke: You wanted something?**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke!!! **_***cough cough***_

**Sasuke: ......**

**Orochimaru: I am going to teach you a special technique that I know. **_***cough***_** But before we start, dance, strip first.......**

**Sasuke: ... 0_0 ...no......*leaves***

**Orochimaru: Hmm.....this tactic will not work, I need a prop to help me! **_***cough* KABUTO!!!**_

**Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama? What is it? Do you need more medicine?**

**Orochimaru: No. *cough* I need you to install something.**

**Kabuto: Ehh?**

**Orochimaru: I need something very special...**

**Kabuto: Uhh?**

**Orochimaru: I want installed a- (Insert cliffhanger XD Teehee.....)**

**----------------------------**

**So, how is it? I plan on making this fanfiction a pure CRACK. I thought it was amusing. I post the next chapters later today. Muahaha!!! Its so fun to torture Sasuke, but I don't hate him. Its just very amusing.....^_^**


	2. Monday

**CHAP 2!!!! ^_^ Teehee....this is fun. Three cheers for OOCness!!! **

_**1!**_

_**2!**_

_**3! **_

_**OOCNESS!!!!!^_^**_

**-------------------------^_^-------------------------****Monday.....**

**(Sasuke enter's Orochimaru's bedroom)**

**Orochimaru: *cough* Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: WTF?**

**Orochimaru: What is it Sasuke? *cough***

**Sasuke: Why is there a freaking pole in the middle of your room?!?! That was not there before! 0_0**

**Orochimaru: Ahh...yes. *cough* I have decided that to help you with your training this might be useful, so dance, strip first....^_^ 3 *heart***

**Sasuke: NOOO!!! What the hell you sick pervert?!?! *storms out of the room***

**Orochimaru: Hmm.....I need another prop it seems.....KABUTO!!!**

**Kabuto: *enters* What my lord?**

**Orochimaru: Go to the storage closets and bring me my----(another cliffy!)**

**Kabuto: Umm.....why do you want that in your room?**

**Orochimaru: JUST GO GET IT!!!! (rawr)**

**Kabuto: Y- Yes my Lord! *runs***

**------------------------------------**

**Reeely short huh? Teehee, I doubt that there will be that many readers but this was typed for my own amusement. ^_^**


	3. Tuesday

**Muahaha!!! CHAP 3!!! Ahh...I wonder how long I should let this go on....Hehe....**

**-------------------------^_^-------------------------****Tuesday.....**

**Orochimaru: SASUKE!!!! **_***COUGH COUGH***_

**Sasuke: WHAT NOW!?!?!?**

**Orochimaru: Your so mean Sasuke**_**..*cough*... (mumbles: kinky....)**_

**Sasuke: What was that?**

**Orochumaru: Oh, umm. Nothing! **_***cough***_

_***BOOF!***_

**Sasuke: What the hell? Why did you just blow out all the candles?**

**Orochimaru: *pushes a button on a random remote control***

**Sasuke: .......is that a disco ball?**

**Orochimaru: Ahh, yes, I took the liberty of installing a **_***cough* **_**disco ball in my room. Do you like it?**_** *cough***_

**Sasuke: Why did you install a disco ball? Its completely pointless....**

**Orochimaru**_**: *gasp!***_** But I installed it to help you with your training! **_***cough***_

**Sasuke: Wha?**

**Orochimaru: But of course! Before we start your training! **_***cough* **_**Dance, strip first! And then you must- (gets cut off)**

**Sasuke: No!!! God d**n it!**

**Orochimaru: But**_**.....*cough*.....**_**what about training?**

**Sasuke: *leaves completely peeved***

**Orochimaru: Hmm.....**_** *cough* **_**Maybe I should switch tactics all together...KABUTO!!!**

**Kabuto: What?**

**Orochimaru: **_***cough* **_**Well, I need you to- **

**Kabuto: Dance and strip!?!? ^_^ I'll do it!**

**Orochimaru: Nah, your butt's too small **_***cough* **_

**Kabuto: What? **_**TT^TT *crys***_

**Orochimaru: I need you too remove the pole and disco ball. **_***cough***_

**Kabuto: Why? I spent so long setting it up!**

**Orochimaru: **_***cough***_** Sasuke gets special training tomorrow......^_^**

**Kabuto**_**: (mumbles: but I really wanted to dance.....**_

_**----------------------------------^_^--------------------------------------**_

Muahahah!!! Can you figure out what happens next? Ahh, I'm so bored right now. Writing/ typing this fanfiction proves that I have no life! ^_^


End file.
